


Don't Let Go

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes Dan, Dan likes Phil. The two act as if they are far from best friends but Phil denies any romantic attraction towards the tall dork with the brown hair and… beautiful chestnut eyes. The man with the large smile that Phil would die to see everyday and- Okay, maybe Phil did like Dan more than a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all thank you so much anon for your wonderful prompt. This was actually first one sent to me and when I saw it I was like :D. Anyways, I hope you all like it. I’ve gotten more prompts and I promise to those who sent me some I will get to them, I also have a big project(aka story) I am working on for the PBB so I can’t say you will get an immediate story. But, as soon as I have free time, I will begin writing. Sorry I am rambling, enjoy the story :3!

It’s the end of the day on a Friday night and Phil is quickly ambushing his kitchen for any kind of food that could keep four teenage boys full for majority of the night. He figures that he probably should have planned ahead before just randomly asking if everyone could hang out. In his defense, Dan was the one who brought up the fact that he would love to hangout again sometime after school and Phil could easily admit he would do anything to make Dan happy.

But, it wasn’t a crush, of course not. Dan was just his best friend, just as Chris and PJ were, if not a bit more. But, that didn’t matter. Even if Phil did have a crush on Dan, it’s not like he’d be able to ask him out or something. Dan wasn’t into guys. Or, at least, from Phil’s knowledge, he wasn’t.

As Phil is rummaging through the fridge in search for some kind of drinks for everyone, he hears the doorbell ring and immediately shoots his head up, slamming it on the top of the fridge. “Ow, ff-fudge!” He holds the back of his neck, trying his best not to swear. Phil never was the one in the group with a sailor's mouth.

He rushes towards the door and opens it to be greeted by Chris and PJ. They were both dressed in plaid button up shirts and loose jeans, a classic look that most of the boys in their school took on when there wasn’t a particularly special or exciting occasion going on. “Ayye, Philly! Nice to see you!” Chris shoots Phil a giant smile, enthusiastic as always.

“Well, this is his house Christopher. I’d hope to see him here.” PJ chips in with a playful eye roll, a devious smirk on his lips accompanying it.

“Don’t call me Christopher! You know that’s not my name.”

“Haha, hey Chris, PJ. I’m glad you guys came. Come on in. I was literally just starting to set everything up and look for drinks, but it seems you guys have got that covered.” Phil states as the two pass by him and make themselves comfortable. He eyes the two cases of beer they both placed on the table, one a six pack of bottles, the other a pack of twelve in cans.

Before Phil joins him, he grabs a water bottle from the fridge, he never really was one to drink. “So,” He begins, taking a seat on a foot rest that was next to the couch that was occupied by both Chris and PJ. “Anyone know where Dan is?”

Chris shrugs. “Probably just wanting to be fashionably late, just like he is to all his classes.”

“Or, he’s trying to pick between what outfit he wants to wear, one slightly blacker than the other.” PJ pipes in and the two both share a moment of laughter.

Phil joins in on the laughing, his laugh only slightly awkward and forced. “Heheh, yeah.” He answers simply, scratching the back of his neck.

Chris rolls his eyes, looking over at Phil and smiling. “Oh, we’re sorry. Do you not like that we are picking on your secret lover?”

Phil’s cheeks go red and it’s quickly becoming harder to make eye contact, so he decides to become acquaintance with his floor. “Sh- shut up. We are not secret lovers. I don’t even like him like that.” He answers simply. The three had been over this numerous times, and each time became less and less convincing for all three of them.

“Uh huh, sure you don’t. Phil, you two literally barely take your eyes off one another, and don’t even get me started on the flirting. Half of your conversations consist of innuendos and cute nicknames.” PJ replies, taking a sip of his beer.

Before Phil can reply, there is a knock at the door and his head snaps in the direction of it like a dog. Chris bites back the urge to burst out laughing at Phil’s quick reaction. “Go get your master, so we can get the party started.” He says as Phil is quickly getting up and rushing toward the front door.

Phil rolls his eyes at Chris’ comment. Those two were ridiculous sometimes. But, in their defense, Dan and Phil really did act as if they were together just under the rug. Phil convinces himself that they are just trying to get under his skin. He didn’t like Dan in any way that wasn’t platonic, he couldn’t.

Phil swings the door open to a Dan who wore a button up white shirt with moths on it and black skinny jeans as he always has. Phil feels an amused grin pull at his lips at the thought of Dan being terrified of moths yet here he is now, wearing a shirt covered in illustrations of them. “Hey, Danny! Glad you showed up. You’re the last one here. I was worried something came up or you just decided to ditch us.”

Dan shrugs, the same grin on his face as there always is. “Sorry, mate, had to make sure I looked alright. Always have to be sure I look perfect if I want to compete with you in the looks department.” His grin grows into a sweet and devious smile and he shoots Phil a wink nonchalantly, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Phil feels his cheeks heat up slightly but he knew he wasn’t blushing. Flirtatious banter between the two was normal, and he’s sure some best friends did that, right? Before Phil can reply Dan is wrapping his hand around Phil’s waist and guiding him into the lounge. “C’mon, let’s not keep Chris or PJ waiting. If we do they’ll start making bets on if we’ve gone up to your bedroom or not.” He jokes, a devious smirk still playing at his lips.

“Hey, there he is! Fashionably late, as always.” There is a clear grin on Chris’ face as Dan enters the room and takes a seat on the floor in front of the table. Phil really needed to convince his parents to get some more furniture for the lounge. 

“Of course, you know me, always gotta be at least a few minutes late.”

“Yeah, if you count missing an entire class at least once a week a few minutes late, then I see your point.” PJ mumbles, a single laugh accompanying it.

Dan rolls his eyes, taking a bottle of beer from the case that was left on the table. “Hey, shut up. I only miss Mrs.Woodriffs class when I can’t handle her long lectures. That lady does nothing but drone on and on about some kind of history bullshit. I could get that information from our school text books and I probably wouldn’t fall asleep as fast as I do in her class.”

He pauses and glances over at Phil who took a seat on the floor beside him. There’s a devious grin that reappears on his face and he wraps an arm over Phil’s shoulders lazily, leaning into him. “At least when I do show up in class, I've got just an absolutely brilliant pillow.”

“For you, it is. Meanwhile, I’ve got the emo boy drooling on my shoulder and I still have to listen to the teacher go on about something that *I* don’t even care to listen to. It’s a lose lose situation on my end.”

Dan shakes his head at Phil’s reply, taking a sip of his drink. He leans in and gets close to Phil’s ear but only speaks in a voice that sounds like a whisper but is spoken in any volume but low. “You love that “emo kid” on your shoulder. I’m probably the only reason you even tolerate that class.”

Chris and PJ both exchange looks at one another, just enjoying the show of this upcoming banter. Phil would glare at them but he’s too engulfed in the hard yet soft eye contact him and Dan were exchanging at the moment. “Shut up. It’s more like you’re the reason that gets me closer to even considering skipping that class.” Phil loved this game they played. Dan would try every type of flirting he could until Phil finally broke and just went along with it.

“Is that so? Well, maybe I’ll start showing up to her class and sleeping on your more frequently then. I really do need a friend to keep me company. I can even show you my cool spot I like to hang out at to wait till the next class starts. It might be a bit tight for the both of us, but I know you want every second of your life being nose to nose with me, so I'm sure you wouldn’t mind it.”

“Alright, alright, you two. I was enjoying the show, but now I think I should remind you, Chris and I are both here. So, you either keep it in your pants and wait till we leave, or take it upstairs to Phil’s room.” PJ pipes in, a large grin on his face.

“That is if you two can even make it to his room. Our good friend Daniel here seems to have arrived at the party extra horny tonight. Looks like Philly here will be getting more than he bargained for.” Chris adds and both his and PJ’s laughter fill the room quickly after his remark.

Dan only grins up at the two and shakes his head. “Can you believe these two? We can literally just look at each other and they’ll claim that we need to go “Take care of ourselves” or something.”

Phil only shrugs in reply and he can’t help the large smile on his face. “That’s Chris and PJ for ya. We’ve known them since childhood though, so we’re stuck with em’.”

After this, they just let PJ and Chris laugh and continue to comment on Dan and Phil’s behavior and just how much of a couple they appeared. As they were doing this, Dan’s arm moved down to Phil’s waist and he ended up pulling Phil in tightly. Phil didn’t complain, even if this was new for them, it was so warm when he was pressed against Dan’s chest. He felt so safe and he didn’t want Dan to let go.

Okay, maybe Phil did have a little bit of a crush on Dan.

——————

“Man, fuck this game! Why am I always the first one to die?” Chris exclaims, throwing his controller on the sofa beside him.

It’s nearing midnight and after having a brief chat about whatever the hell was on everyone’s minds and watching a few episodes of the   
X-Files, the boys agreed playing a few rounds of Super Smash Bros would be fairly entertaining. As of now, everyone was fairly sober if not having a little buzz coming on to them; everyone except for Phil and Chris. Chris was definitely one who would be most likely to get tipsy over just one beer, so having about four cans didn’t leave him sober very long and Phil, of course, was about the most sober one there seeing that he lacked in having any kind of alcohol. Unless, one would count being both drunkenly tired and getting a small buzz from every soft touch or look Dan shot him being drunk. If that was the case, Phil was sure he was actually the one most far from sobriety.

“Well, one, because you suck, and two, because it appears PJ has made it his mission to kill you first every round we play.” Dan states with an amused smile.

“Yeah, or it might be the fact you keep choosing Little Mac. He is literally the worst one, man.” Phil adds. 

As of around 10:45, he had been tucked in Dan’s neck with his arm around Phil’s torso. Phil hoped Dan didn’t take this in any way that was platonic. He had just recently realized just how blind he’d been to all of the flirtatious behavior and looks they’d been shooting each other for a while was in about any way but platonic.

“That is not true. Little Mac is just as good as your dumb little green dinosaur thing. At least, my character isn’t always being straddled by some fat ass plumber all the time.” Chris retrots, sticking his tongue out at Phil who in return only shot an amused grin.

“It is a surprise you chose Yoshi, Phil. Never really did imagine you being on the bottom of anything.” Dan comments, looking over at Phil. He bites the bottom of his lip with the most devious grin on his face.

Phil feels his cheeks quickly heat and he nudges Dan roughly. “Actually, shut up.” He laughs out.

“Wooowww.” PJ interjects, clicking with his tongue. “Seems like you two have finally reached a new level of flirting.”

“Yeah, let's encourage that. C’mon, let’s play spin the bottle!” Chris exclaims, quickly taking the empty beer bottle from PJ’s hands and placing it on the table.

Dan turns his body towards the table, causing Phil to follow. “Wow, Chris, spin the bottle? Didn’t think you’d be the one so excited to kiss one of us.”

“No, no, no!” Chris exclaims in a small fit of laughter, pressing his back against the sofa. “I mean spin the bottle—PG edition.”

PJ raises his brows questioningly at the other boy sat across from him on the sofa. “PG edition? What’re we gonna do, braid the other’s hair if we land on them?”

Chris leans over and slaps PJ on the back of his head playfully. “No, you git! I’m saying we just take it down to maybe.. First base, huh? Just a hug.”

Dan scoffs, shaking his head and finishing off his fourth or fifth drink. “If you think hugging is first base, then Phil and I had probably hit a home run in your book!”

PJ gets a kick out of the joke and during his laughter, Phil joins in after getting over the fact this joke was aimed towards him and some very real feelings he’s just recently acknowledged. 

Chris rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, slouching down into the sofa.“Whatever Howell. Just amuse my drunk ass, will ya?”

Phil decides to join in on this playful banter. “Aw, c’mon. Let’s do it. We all know he wants this just cause he thinks a hug can get him into PJ’s pants.”

He takes the recently empty bottle from Dan’s hand and places it on the coffee table. While both Chris and PJ are soon becoming as red as a tomato, Dan is just about close to pissing his pants from laughter. “That was a good one, serves em’ right after all these years of shipping the two of us together. Wouldn’t surprise me if they’ve already got a wedding plan reserved for only the best; Mister and Mister Howell.”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait a second. I know this is hypothetical, but what makes you think I’ll give up my last name? I am proud to be a Lester, thank you very much.” Phil straightens up, releasing from Dan’s arm wrapped around him.

Dan scans over Phil and let’s out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, the Lester family, home of the most clumsy boy I’ve ever known and who half our school assumes is really the sun pretending to be a person.” Dan quickly snatches Phil by the neck with the inside of his elbow, pulling Phil into the nook of Dan’s neck. “C’mon, ya spork, enough playing around. Let’s start this game before Mister Kendall here becomes sober and gets pissed that his dream to hug one of his closest friends has been spoiled.”

And with that, they started. It went on pretty normal; Chris ended up with PJ and honestly Dan and Phil were both fighting the urge to roll on the floor laughing their asses off. Dan just made a small remark on how he called it and asked Chris if the hug was “all that he ever dreamed it would be”. PJ landed on Phil, Phil on Chris and then it was Dan’s turn to spin. At this point, no one really cared if this was just some run down version of a game played at young teenage parties. After Chris, no one really joked about anyone being in a secret relationship with the other either. Phil thought nothing of it when the bottle landed on himself. He didn’t think the bottle would cause such a reaction.

“Well, would you look at that.” PJ remarked, clicking his tongue.

“Remember, this is just a hug, ya horny brats. No grinding, frenching, kissing, making out, not even a sensual whisper in the ear, alright?” Chris adds, a sly smirk on his face as he appears to get comfortable on the sofa as if preparing to be sitting there and just watching for a while.

Dan rolls his eyes and flips Chris off. “Alright, Dad, I’ll keep that all in mind. None of them are promises though.” He grins and shoots Phil a wink.

After a few more back and forth playful teasing, Dan faces towards Phil and wraps his arms tightly around the other. Phil returns the hug and he cannot even begin to describe the warm feeling of being in the boys embraces felt like. He felt as if nothing could go wrong as long as he was here, wrapped up in the arms of this tall dork, he was safe. Phil felt as if he were at home. He really doesn’t feel like he will want to be letting go anytime soon.

After a few moments pass, Phil notices Dan doesn’t budge, and he doesn’t appear to be planning on doing so anytime soon. “Hey, Dan,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear. “Are you going to let go now?” He asks. It wasn’t that he wanted this to end. Hell, if he were being honest this hug felt more intimate than a kiss could ever be.

“No.” Dan replies simply, only tightening his grip around Phil even more. “I don’t really want to. If I break from this hug, then we go back to just being friends who flirt. I don’t want just that, Phil.” His voice was hushed and just so so sweet as the warmth of his breath on Phil’s ear somehow sent shivers up his spin.

“That’s not true.” Phil starts simply, a warm smile on his face. Out the corner of his eye he can see PJ handing Chris a five pound note, looking defeated. He ignores the fact his two friends probably set this entire spin the bottle thing just due to this bet and instead continues on with his words. “Dan, let’s not play dumb. We are both two dorks who like video games and the internet.. And a lot of other stuff. But, if we are both anything to each other, we know it’s way more than friends. Even so, don’t let go. We can hold on to this moment for as long as you want.”

Phil feels Dan nod his head. “Alright, then it’s settled… I don’t think I’ll ever let go of you.” 

After that, Phil feels a chaste kiss on his neck and the two proceed to just sit there in silence. Of course, PJ and Chris sat there just enjoying the fact that they no longer had to keep it a secret that they both had a crush on one another. As for Phil, in his eyes as long as he had Dan, he would never let go of this hug they both shared that made them both feel just so… at home.


End file.
